


Sanghyuk 10 Theme Challenge (Luck/Leohyuk)

by 94ninis



Series: Sanghyuk 10 Theme Challenge [4]
Category: VIXX
Genre: 10 theme challenge, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-24 14:42:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8376073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/94ninis/pseuds/94ninis
Summary: Thinking of you keeps meawake. Dreamingof you keepsme asleep.Being with youkeeps me alive.





	

Angst:   
Sanghyuk would give up his dream, he couldn't do it, he just couldn't be in a group with Taekwoon.

Au:   
"So you're looking for a sugar daddy Hm?" Taekwoon whispers into Sanghyuk's ear "I'm just the guy you're looking for."

Crack:  
Taekwoon chuckled evilly as he held his spray bottle of milk, he finally found Sanghyuk's weakness, milk.

Future:  
Taekwoon watches with proudness as vixx's first ever solo act wins first place, Sanghyuk had come a long way and he smiled with happiness as he watched his boyfriend cry out of mere joy.

First time:  
Sanghyuk's nose crinkled in disgust as he tasted the bitter liquid "Why does it smell so nice but taste so bad?" He groans "I don't Hyuk, I guess it's the science of coffee." Taekwoon places a kiss upon Sanghyuk's cheek.

Fluff:  
Taekwoon had always loved kids and one of the new boys that just joined their group was basically a kid, Taekwoon knew from that day that he would protect Sanghyuk.

Dark:  
Taekwoon gagged at the sight of Sanghyuk laying in a pool of his own blood, turning to look at the culprit Hongbin "H-how dare you." Taekwoon growls "I loved you first hyung, why him, why not me?" Hongbin cries as he dives the knife into Sanghyuk's stomach once again.

Comfort:  
Taekwoon frowned as he heard crying noises from the room he had just left Sanghyuk in, he walked inside and took Sanghyuk into his embrace and whispered sweet nothings.

Smut:  
Taekwoon groaned as Sanghyuk slid down his cock, gripping his hips as he fucked up into him "What a naughty kitten." Taekwoon whispered "Playing with yourself while daddy was out."

Unresolved sexual tension:  
Taekwoon knew Hakyeon would absolutely murder him if he tainted their innocent baby, he'd just have to wait.

**Author's Note:**

> More cute babies


End file.
